This invention relates generally to a document transport and printing apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a printing apparatus and associated clutch which occupy a small space at a printing station located along a document track in a business machine like an endorser.
In recent years, efforts have been made to reduce the manufacturing costs of business machines and to reduce their overall size or "footprint". The present invention represents such an improvement.